marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man Suit (Earth-416274)
The Spider-Man Suit is a specialized suit used by Peter Parker to protect his identity while operating as Spider-Man. Originally comprising of a red and blue leather jacket with a spider symbol, blue jeans as well as a red mask with black goggles, he was given an updated suit by FitzSimmons for use, and was allowed to keep it. The updated suit has many new features, such as Megatron, a natural language U.I. program that guides Peter, a heads-up display embedded in the eye lenses, a reconnaissance drone, as well as gliding abilities. Capabilities Homemade Suit *'Web-Shooters:' The suit has Web-Shooters strapped onto the wrists that allow Spider-Man to discharge synthetic webbing for various purposes. It is presumed that the web-shooters were made from old parts that Peter got from the garbage. Upgraded Suit *'A.I.:' The suit has an inbuilt A.I. system named Megatron, similar to Tony Stark’s J.A.R.V.I.S., that informs Spider-Man on changing tactical situations, as well as providing diagnostic reports. *'Enhanced Lenses:' Spider-Man's eye lenses appear to be modeled after camera shutters, giving him a squinting look when they close in and provide him a greater depth of field, and contains an area holographic lensing to allow for long eye-relief and panoramic real-world/-time viewing. Includes several optical spectrum modes with synthesized information overlay, Damage to the mask makes the lenses darken, as if the systems shut down. The lenses were also capable of detecting radio waves, which was used by Parker to track down wired explosives. **'Sensors and Heads-Up Display:' The suit has an inbuilt sensors, and a AR heads-up display system, powered by Megatron allowing Spider-Man to analyze his surroundings. the suit also includes a wide array of sensors that can see into various parts of the electromagnetic spectrum (including infrared and X-Ray), detect explosive blasts, track and detect magical energy, scan injured people to determine their injuries, detect plasma levels in blood, and even trace the locations of people tagged using the newly improved micro spider-tracers. They even enabled him to perceive the movements of the speedster Blur, and eventually tag him with a webline. The lenses also have a heads-up display that can display useful information, such as building blueprints. **'X-Ray Vision:' Peter can ask Megatron to switch his visuals into a different visual spectrum, allowing him to see through several objects. *'Upgraded Web-Shooters:' The suit has Web-Shooters strapped onto the wrists that allow Spider-Man to discharge synthetic webbing for various purposes. These shooters are more modern and streamlined. It was revealed that a mechanism within the Web-Shooters allows Spider-Man to display a Spider-Signal with the motif of his mask. In addition, the Web-Shooters are configurable to allow Spider-Man to use up to 576 different combinations of his synthetic webbing, such as the Web Grenade, a configuration that detonates and neutralizes its target after a few seconds. The different combinations are dialed through either hand gestures or voice commands, with the suit's HUD showing the different selections. **'Web Grenade:' A web that holds an explosive charge at the end of it, which detonated releases another, more powerful web either in the form of a net or another web line. **'Taser Web:' an option in the basic webbing that allows for an electric current to flow through the webbing and neutralize the target. **'Ricochet Web:' The ricochet web setting fires a strand of web that bounces off an obstacle and sticks to a target. **'Splitter Web:' Several web lines attaching to several targets at the same time. **'Acid Webbing:' An extremely acidic compound that can even melt through solid steel. **'Concrete Webbing/Quick-Drying Web Cement:' Much stronger than his regular webs, these can hold up a falling skyscraper, stop the Hulk, and immobilize Aztec goddess Itzpapalotl. **'Rapid Fire:' A series of smaller web projectiles fired at a constant, high-velocity pace. *'Utility Belt:' The belt attached to the suit can hold at least four spare web-cartridges to be used as refill for Spider-Man's web-shooters. *'Mask Filter:' A self-cleaning electrostatic precipitation system allows for full Nuclear, Biological and Chemical Filtration. It also had an 10 minutes worth compressed air capacity, which helped in situations underwater. *'Web Wings:' An upgrade from FitzSimmons that allows him to glide in the air with a pair of wings that spread from his armpits and extend to his upper arms and thighs, it appears that they can be retracted for when he doesn't need them and only uses them for when he's too high or not enough places for him to swing from *'Vacuum Seal:' By pressing the emblem on the chest, Peter can have the suit expand and become several sizes larger, allowing him to slip out of the suit easily. It appears that he can still wear undergarments such as boxer shorts under the suit due to the same process compressing the suit through vents located on his shoulders and the top of his calves, making it appear as though he's not wearing anything underneath. Once the process is completed, the suit's A.I. boots up and goes through a diagnostics check, showcased by highlighting the different components of the suit (i.e. mask, eye lenses, compression vents, etc.). *'Reconnaissance Drone:' In addition to altering the suit's size, the spider emblem on his chest is capable of detaching from its socket, deploying miniature rotating blades from its tail section that allow it to fly through the air, seemingly independent of Spider-Man's control. It has a drone mode which allows it to fly onto a target and act as a tracking device. *'Advanced Reconnaissance Mode:' This mode allows Spider-Man's hearing and optics to be enhanced. It enables both X-Ray and Infrared vision to see through solid objects and locate his target. It also allows for enhanced hearing to the point that he can hear conversations from awhile away. It also corresponds to the suit's databases, allowing for data retrieval about certain individuals and their backgrounds. *'Enhanced Combat Mode:' The suit was programmed with a function to enhance combat ability and performance. A specific effect of this function was its default "Rapid Fire" setting for the web-shooters, allowing them to rapidly fire web projectiles. **'Instant-Kill Mode:' As the name suggests, it allows Spider-Man and his webs to attack in manners that could murder a target in a fraction of a second. This is Spider-Man's least favorite feature, considering how often he nudges against using it despite furthering how to use the suit. **'Brain Control Override:' The suit can release an electric attack that overloads the nervous system of anyone who touches the suit, leaving them completely unable to control their motor functions for an unspecified, yet extremely long amount of time. This was successfully used against powerful sorcerer Morgan Le Fay. **'Waldoes:' The suit possesses four mechanical spider-arms, or "waldoes," created from rapidly grown mono-atomic iron alloy crystal. These could be used to see around corners (via cameras in the tips) and to manipulate objects indirectly. When in the stowed position, the arms remain within the red "spider symbol" on Spider-Man's back. These arms are rapidly grown at the rate of 50 inches per second, Hollow construction allows for all material to be stored within the small back-mounted pack, and the command for growth is achieved via fast neural net-detection and amplification. The waldoes even have small grippers at the tips working as pseudo fingers. *'Enhanced Interrogation Mode:' Spider-Man's voice is digitally altered to sound deep, gravely and threatening in order to better interrogate criminals. *'GPS Tracking System': In his right Web-Shooter, Parker has a GPS tracking system with a holographic display, allowing him to follow his Spider-Drone. It also allows Tony Stark to track his whereabouts at all times. *'Heater:' The suit has an inbuilt heating system to keep Spider-Man warm. The heater was enough to instantly dry up the suit if it was soaked in water. *'Comm-Link:' A special comm-link built in to the mask that allows Spider-Man to communicate or can be used to exchange calls. *'"Pink Hippo" App:' After spraying Sandman with a radioactive solution, Spider-Man turns his lenses on, revealing a special sand grain in Baker's body which acts as a "queen bee, telling the other grains what to do. After connecting it to his suit, he uses a smartphone to send it special orders, changing Marko's form against his will. *'Bug Zappers:' The taser-like "bug-zappers" (made of Micro Coiled Z-Metal) are able to overcharge, short circuit, or absorb energy from various types of technology. This includes overcharging solar panels to produce a giant blue energy beam and EMP, short-circuiting (and disabling) Silver Sable's stealth technology, and absorbing Iron Man's repulsor energy to defeat the Ghost. *'Explosive Spider-Tracers:' Explosive spider-tracers that can blow through pavement and harm the Rhino. *'Sonic Disruptors:' A high frequency vibrational sonic attack emitted by his webshooters - these were able to vibrate Hydroman so quickly that they completely disrupted his brain functions. *'Temperature Control:' The suit is able to shift its temperate low enough to not give off a heat signature as well as increase its temperature to use offensively when punching an enemy through microfibers that radiate heat on impact. *'EMP Immunity:' After supercharging solar panels to produce an immensely powerful EMP that was able to take out technology in a large radius and even emit a giant beam of blue energy with his bug zappers, Peter's suit was unaffected by the EMP. *'Poison Antidotes:' After multiple fights against Zodiac, Peter equipped himself with multiple spider-like antitoxins to counteract the effects of the Zodiac poison, and has used it on more than one occasion. *'Emergency Beacon:' This spider symbol can also activate the suit's emergency beacon, causing the back spinnerets located on the back of the armor to release emergency web-foam, which acts as a buffer in the event of falling at terminal velocity. Trivia *The camera shutter-like eye lenses may refer to Peter Parker's occupation as a freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle in the comics. It can also refer to numerous times in the comics where his eye lenses would show expressions by widening or squinting even though he's wearing a cloth mask. *His original suit, resembles the last stand suit Category:Earth-231824 Category:Items Category:Unique Items Category:Suits Category:Costumes Category:Spider-Man Equipment Category:Technology